


The chalk Horse

by sword



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sword/pseuds/sword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>motor bikes, magic ,mentions of a terminal illness moden au reincarnation,hurt comfort and humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin, Otherwise if i did it, would have bean called Merther I do not own Merlin or seek any profit from this work.

Arthur's working at home in the study when he hears the motor bike engine and rolls his eyes,wondering which of his friends has decided that working from home equals going for a ride instead,He looks out of his window and sees a black super bike black leather clad rider with a black visor... and swears and goes to open his door "You bloody idiot!..you shouldn't be riding!" Merlin takes his helmet off  
"Ello to you too" Merlin sweeps past Arthur into the kitchen and puts the kettle on  
"Make yourself at home why don't you" Arthur mutters as Merlin takes his gloves off and unzips the front of his all in one suit "Are we having tea or coffee?" Merlin asks smiling at Arthur's scowl.  
"Don't try and change the subject,Who let you out?" he put his hands on the kitchen table looking critically at his friend  
"I decided i'd had enough" Merlin states making tea as Arthur didn't answer him.  
"You discharged yourself!"  
"Discharge is such a harsh word,it conjures up images" Merlin answers making a I've eaten something nasty face.  
"does Giaus know where you are?" Merlin sips his tea and goes and sits in the lounge, Arthur follows him "Giaus thinks he knows where i am" Arthur sighs and looks at his pail skinned friend "I'll phone him, tell him your staying with me"  
Merlin nods enthusiastically "Excellent idea, you should do that now" Merlin lounges in the chair Arthur scowls at Merlin's innocent expression and dials Giaus's number he talks with the old man then hands the phone to Merlin "He wants to shout at you now" Arthur states wearily.  
Merlin nods " hello best uncle in the world" Merlin holds the phone away from his ear flinching "You shouldn't shout at me i'm sick!, yes i have my meds,no i'm not on a bike bye now" Merlin singsonged he hand the phone back to Arthur smiling " All the knight will be here tomorrow,and then we are off on a quest, care to join us sire?"  
"All the knights?..Gawain?" Arthur asks Merlin nods with a cheeky grin " i'd better then,someones got to separate you two when you to get together, too giddy by half" Arthur notices Merlin's eyes beginning to close "Come on bed for you" Arthur ties to be stern "I'm not sleepy and beds are too quiet" Arthur sighs long suffering and fetches some track suit bottoms from his bed room and helps Merlin out of his leathers "When do you have to take your meds?" Merlin's almost asleep on the sofer Arthur shakes him "Merlin!"  
"When my alarm goes off" Merlin answers petulantly.  
"where are the alarms and your meds?, it's still on the bike isn't it" Arthur states incredulously.  
Merlin nods Arthur rushes out of the house and opens the bikes panniers an alarm is going off Arthur swears and takes the med case to Merlin "It's beeping you complete fool!" he sits Merlin Up.  
"alright gods chill!..anybody would think it's life or death thing!" Merlin opens the kit and gets out the disposable needle flicks it rolls up his t-shirt " Merlin you complete idiot" Arthur curses.  
"It's easier now i have the shunt"he injects himself and rolls down his t-shirt "you can be a royal Pratt sometimes and stop scowling it's unattractive" Merlin laughs at Arthur so full of life so excepting of his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic, Motorbikes, Mentions of terminal illness.

Later on that evening " Are you sure your strong enough? the knights are pretty full on" Arthur asks Merlin leans forward and whispers " I crept out of the dungeons and escaped without the warning bell going off,all by my self" Merlin stands and stretches "I didn't even have to use magic" Arthur just looks at him.  
"you should be in a mental hospital" Arthur folds his arms looking stern.  
"Come on .. give me a hug you know you want to"Merlin approaches Arthur who has never hugged Merlin and is backing away "Sooner or later you'll give in to my charms..everybody does,come on you'll feel better" Merlin opens his arms wide and follows Arthur to his study "Leave me alone! you idiot,i'm trying to work" Merlin leaves laughing  
"Alright Arthur but you will yield to me sooner or later my lord" he sketches a bow as he leaves Arthur shakes his head "Mental" he mutters getting on with his work.  
After a nap Merlin cooks them both a dinner "What are we having?" Arthur inquires eyebrow raised.  
"Toad in the hole" Merlin answers  
"That explains the fire alarm going off then" Arthur pours them both some wine.  
"The batter doesn't rise otherwise,it's part of the magic" Merlin sips his wine  
"Are you ever going to grow up?" Arthur asks  
"You'd get bored" Merlin states "I need your sword skills sire,I need an onion chopping" Merlin proffers a knife and an onion Arthur complies "lazy surf" he mutters, Merlin sits down a little out of breath and just smiles "So where are going on our magical mystery tour?" Arthur asks noticing Merlin is running out of steam.  
"Chalk horse their is magic there " Merlin sips his wine looking completely serious.  
Arthur finishes chopping the onion turns to Merlin "What have onions to do with toad in the hole?"  
"oh.. onion gravy ..clotpole" Merlin gets up a little dizzy   
"Just sit tell me what to do" Arthur says  
"You may run your fathers company dollophead but honestly you could burn water!,just put them in the sauce pan and help me up" Arthur supports Merlin as he stands next to the hob sauteing onions he leans against Arthur looking up through his lashes he says " This is nice" he looks at Arthur who goes a bit red "I like the smell of onions" he smiles and looks back at the pan.  
"Idiot"  
"Dingletwerp"  
"your beepers going off"  
"Is it rude to shoot up in the kitchen?" Merlin wonders aloud,Arthur sighs and brings Merlin's kit.  
After dinner they sit together on on the sopha music playing softly in the back ground 16th century choral Merlin's favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of swearing in this, also short chapter.

Merlin does get cold easily Arthur tucks a blanket round him "Your turning into Leon" Merlin says quirking a smile  
"Shut up Merlin" Arthur watches as Merlin sleeps, then carries up to bed in the spare room he doesn't stir as Arthur makes sure he is comfortable, he feels a bit melancholic as he leaves his sleeping friend.  
In the morning Arthur is woken to a bacon sandwich and coffee in bed by Merlin"The guys are here,I'v fed them" Merlin helps Arthur dress in his leathers they are white all in ones his helmet is white to match his superbike his visor is mirrored silver he hangs it over his arm as he walks down the stairs he can hear Gawain shouting Merlin who is already dressed "Merlin what the fucking hell is in this shake?.. it tastes crap!" Merlin sighs as he walks into the kitchen "Gawain!! say you haven't drunk it all" he takes the glass not much is missing "It has about a thousand calories and my meds in buffoon " Merlin can't help but laugh at Gawain who blinks a bit.  
"I take it all back, it's better than vodka!" Gawain says reaching for the glass Merlin protectively shields it from the grabby hands "he can't ride like that " Leon states  
"It's only some analgesics , he's not had much,i'm sure Gawain's liver will filter it out" Merlin advises helpfully drinking the rest of his shake "What about yours" Merlin rolls his eyes at Leon.  
"I love you mom" he says hugging Leon who is blushing Arthur comes upon the scene.  
"Merlin..put him down" Arthur commands scowling  
"Yes sire" Merlin answers letting go of the blushing biker who moves away as Gawain starts nudging him and waggling his eyebrows.  
"Have you got your kit?"  
"Yes Arthur" Merlin answers meekly  
"Sure?" Merlin nodds  
"Cross my heart and hope to die" he says, Gawain sniggers, Merlin leaves Arthur's house at a rush starts his bike up waits till the guys mounts there bikes then tares down the driveway and is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"how bad is he?" Leon asks Arthur all the Knights turn there attention on him Arthur sighs, runs his hand through his hair "He discharged himself from hospital, he's had a shunt put in his chest,so it's easier to medicate himself, we just need to look after him,we all know what he's like" the guys nod start up there bikes and speed off.  
They keep in touch with headsets and mobiles "Earth calling Merlin, where are you?" Arthur asks.  
"In a lay by shooting up" Merlin answers above the traffic in the background.  
"I wish you wouldn't say that!" Leon cuts in over the radio.  
"Yes mom, sorry mom" they can hear Merlin start and rev his engine "Meet you at the horse" they hear him laugh then he closes the channel.  
When the rest of the knights and Arthur reach the camp site Merlin is already there sat with an old couple who have given him tea "Here are my friends, let me introduce them to you" Merlin smiles to the couple as they survey the group of bikers "The man in white is my friend Arthur Pendragon, the man on the Harley dresser is Tom Percival,Leon is in red,Gawain is on the green virago, Lance is on the silver Honda and Elyon is on the slate Suzuki" Merlin explains as the guys wave or nod "They look a fine body of men" the old man says.  
"They are the best Mr Anhora, we'll try to not to make to much racket Mr Anhora" Merlin promises all bambi eyes as the knights put up the tent he sprawls on the grass and falls asleep the man in white leathers comes over scowls at the sleeping Merlin toes him with his boot gently "Mr and Mrs Anhora" he nods regally at the couple then shakes his friend who wakes looking all adorable and ruffled "Ello Arthur" Merlin smiles like pure sunshine "Sit up Merlin,the tents up time you had a rest" Arthur helps his friend sit up and feels his brow it's clammy "Percival give me a hand" Arthur shouts, Merlin is carried away into the tent and fussed over, Arthur unlocks Merlin's panniers and gets the small oxygen bottle and the med kit he puts the mask on Merlin turns the tap the med kit starts to beep it wakes Merlin "I'm not that bad" he wines as he tries to take the mask off "leave it on idiot" Arthur commands batting Merlin's hands away "Why couldn't one of us been a medical doctor" Arthur asks the tent roof Merlin grasps Arthur's hand "Gawain's been a medic" Gawain shrugs gets the needle out and rolls Merlin's T-shirt up and calmly injects into the shunt "Cheers Gawain" Merlin says  
"No probs,want a beer?" Merlin nods and smiles "I packed loads of food so we don't have to cook tonight"  
"You mean you don't have to cook" Gawain comments opening beers and passing them round Merlin turns the oxygen off removes the mask soon he is teasing his friends and talking a mile a minute they all get very merry and laugh a lot Arthur brings Merlin a can of his shake "You are sooo thoughtful Arthur" Merlin slurs opening the shake "Marry me?" he asks all earnest eyes and bambi ears there are sniggers in the background "Prick" is all Arthur swigging beer as Merlin necks his shake,Gawain produces a bottle of brandy and tries later to pour some into Merlin's shunt "Gawain!" Leon exclaims looking scandalized Gawain looks round mystified "What!?...it's not gonna hurt him...he's in a bad way" he passes the brandy around Merlin makes grabby hands at the bottle "I am" he gets a top up Merlin and Gawain giggle and snort together Arthur and Leon separate them when Merlin's shake comes down his nose.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually they all sleep, in the morning they wake to Merlin's kit beeping Merlin is missing they look for him in the barley dawn light hungover as they all are "Where the fuck is he !?" Gawain snarls,Arthur who can always find Merlin looks up at the horse and points at the figure in the distance Merlin stood in the eye of the chalk horse "Bring his kit and the oxygen" he orders as they run towards the horse they see Merlin twirling three times in the eye and wonder what he is doing.  
Merlin as he turns three times in the eye of the chalk horse wishes he feels the magic of the earth revive him it slowly begins to heal him soon his lord and knights will be here , he has always wondered why fate fate brought them back together but he seems to be the only one to remember, a surge of magi passes through him he is vaguely aware as he falls to the ground of voices a worried voice "Gawain.. his eyes..golden not blue!"  
"Let me get an air way" his head is tilted back the oxygen mask put on his face, his pulse felt "You know he's pretty stable" Merlin huffs a laugh.  
"Horse ...stable" everyone groans.  
"physically" Gawain states "Mentally he's as fucked as he's always been"  
"Who died and made you a doctor?" someone asks  
"Me" Merlin answers trying to sit up "I feel ok but i need a hug.. from Arthur" he says all innocent eyes and Bambi ears "It completes the spell" he reassures Arthur shakes his head   
"I must be mad" he walks to Merlin pushing past the knights  
"Come on ..give the princess room" Gawain shouts as the knights jostle out of the way Arthur kneels down and tenderly, if a little stiffly hugs Merlin, who hugs back and kisses Arthur on the lips chastely "Missed you Arthur Pendragon" he whispers "Do you remember yet?" he asks.  
"This can't be happening!" Arthur breaths into Merlin's neck.

"I told you it was magic!...do you remember sire?" he asks as Arthur nods.  
"I do Merlin,will the others?" he asks quietly Merlin nods  
"It will be slower for them,dreams at first..we'll get phone calls in the middle of the night" he quirks a smile,  
"What of Morgana... and Gwen?" Arthur asks  
"Morgana is an inside trader trying to take a majority share of one of your fathers business's,..and Gwen will meet Lance in about two weeks..i think" Merlin wrinkles his brow.  
"This is MAD!" Arthur states helping Merlin stand  
"Yep good isn't it Merlin smiles still however looking like death warmed up   
"Come on let's get you back" the once and future king says the knights help Merlin down the hill to the tent and make him comfortable "Shouldn't we call an ambulance?" Leon asks  
"He doesn't want that" Arthur answers "Just leave him to rest in the fresh air, it'l do the idiot good" he looks over at his friend being fussed over.  
Lance tries to cook breakfast but the knights have all been spoiled by Merlin's cooking ,but at this point anything will do,Merlin doses in the tent with his oxygen mask on "Being dead always takes it out of you" he thinks to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a sequel i'll post if anyone's interested

6 Months later

"What did they say?" Arthur asks as Merlin unzips his leathers .  
"Oh well i'm definitely in remission and i can have the shunt removed next week"Arthur nods looking at Merlin's face "Come and sit down before you fall down" Arthur guides him to the sofa  
"I will admit to being a bit tired," Merlin conceded "Are the guy's still coming round this Sunday ?" Arthur nods "Oh we need to go food shopping" Merlin says excitedly Arthur makes a face.  
"Can't we do it online" he whines   
"No ..because i like to pick my own veg"  
"And eat fruit you do not pay for" Arthur accuses  
"Oh Arthur after all these centuries " Merlin smiles brushing Arthur's cheek with is fingers "You are still so you it is a good job i still love you" he states breathlessly.  
That Sunday Merlin cooks a roast Gawain brings mead, and replica swords are produced there is tilting in the back garden everyone stops when they hear the fire alarm's going off the knights all look at Arthur "That would be the Yorkshire pudding going in the oven" he explains reassuring everyone.   
"How is our Warlock?" Leon asks quietly  
"In remission, he has his shunt removed next week, he is never going to be robust Leon, but i'll look after him" Leon nods and squeezes Arthur's shoulder as they assemble for dinner.  
All full and sleepy they lounge watch telly mostly sports Merlin falls asleep on Arthur a smile on his face, the knights meet once a month always for Sunday dinner ,Once a year they camp at the chalk horse ,they fight injustice,and protect Albion....they always will.


End file.
